


Instinct? Valor? Mystic?

by SilverRyder



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Choosing Teams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRyder/pseuds/SilverRyder
Summary: A short fic about a trainer choosing her team after a long time of avoiding it as to stay out of the conflicts between teams. A random fic I wrote a long time ago. Planned to add more, but that was years ago.





	Instinct? Valor? Mystic?

Rain sighed as she stood with the group waiting to be led into Professor Willow’s lab. For the longest time, Rain had tried to put off choosing teams. Her reasoning would be to find information about the team leaders before making a decision though everyone knew it was because she wanted to avoid the team drama. Even after rising to Level 26, she knew it was time to choose but still had no idea which one to pick. _Mystic is the best choice, with most of my friends there. Not to mention, my little sis is in that team. However, Valor might teach me to be more social and outgoing, and my dad is there. I could just go to Instinct to balance everything out, but I have heard a lot of derogatory remarks about that team._

“Everyone, sorry for the wait. You can come in now.” Professor Willow waved the group into the lab. _I guess I will decide when I finally get to personally see the leaders._ Rain followed at a leisurely pace after the enthusiastic group of Level 5’s. They were led into a wide open space, and there were three people waiting in the left, middle, and right side of the room.

Professor Willow walked in front of the group. “I have three excellent assistants. They each have a team, and each has a slightly different approach to researching pokemon. I will let them introduce themselves, and then you may choose which team you will join. Remember you cannot change your choice.”

The leader on the left stepped up. Noticeably, she is wearing a jacket lined with red and confidence exuding her posture. “I’m Candela - Team Valor’s leader! Pokemon are stronger than humans, and they’re warm-hearted too! I’m researching ways to enhance Pokemon’s natural power in the pursuit of true strength. There’s no doubt that the Pokemon our team has trained are the strongest in battle!”

Next, the one in the middle stepped up. He - _I think that’s a he. Well, can’t blame me for his androgynous features._ \- was wearing a vest and a long blue trench coat. “I am Blanche, leader of team Mystic. The wisdom of Pokemon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why it is that they evolve. My team? With our calm analysis of every situation, we can’t lose!”

Last was the one on the left. He wore a leather jacket with a yellow hoodie underneath matched with yellow gloves. “Hey! The name’s Spark - the leader of Team Instinct. Pokemon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they’re hatched. Come on and join my team! You never lose when you trust your instincts!” Immediately after Spark was done talking, people moved to their desired team. Most went to Blanche and a couple went over to Candela. Rain stared at the leaders and the other trainers, thinking about her choices. At once, Rain made her choice and she moved.

* * *

 

Spark walked slowly to another team choosing meeting. He did not have many expectations considering the number of times that he had walked out of the lab with zero to five to add to his family, compared to the eight to ten. It did ruin his everlasting optimism whenever he had to do this, but he tried to look forward to having a new family member. After doing the introductions, Spark internally knew that most would be going to Mystic or Valor. When he saw that all of them headed towards the other two teams, he looked away to stop himself from feeling jealous at Candela and Blanche. _I guess, no one this time._

“Excuse me. I want to join Team Instinct.”

_There is someone!_ Spark smiled so brightly that it almost outshone the sun. “Welcome to Team Instinct!”

* * *

 

When Rain saw that smile on her now team leader’s face, she knew that she had made the right choice even if some of her friends, especially her sister, may not approve of her choice. True, she did later have struggles finding gyms under Instinct's control, wasting more potions and pokemon to take down another teams gyms, and those moments where the usual two to five players, a number less compared to the other teams. at the raids. But, Rain would never trade her choice for anything. She loved her team, especially her sunshine of a leader. There were funny and hilarious moments with her team leader, which it made her feel closer to the team. As if they were a true family.

**Author's Note:**

> LONG LIVE INSTINCT!!!!!! You can probably guess that I myself is an Instinct player. Ans yes, I still play whenever I have time.


End file.
